Play
by Mitsudani
Summary: InuKai y demás parejas de Seigaku. Prince of Tennis yaoi.


**PLAY**

_by Mit_

**Prólogo:** Esto es lo más loco que se me haya ocurrido jamás (bah, mentira... ojalá! Mis verdaderas locuras no las escribo para que no haya evidencia empírica que pueda enviarme a un hospital psiquiátrico), así que no busquen explicaciones lógicas para lo que sucede en este fanfic : p La pareja que más puse es InuKai (es que me gusta tantooooooo! Y no por nada está inspirado en el capítulo 163 de PoT) Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Eiji llegó al vestuario del club de tennis de Seigaku llevando un afiche enrollado en una mano, el cual blandía por el aire muy entusiasmado. Oishi y Tezuka, que llegaban con él, no lo estaban tanto (especialmente el capitán). Los demás miembros del equipo ya estaban en el locker room esperándolos y supieron enseguida de qué se trataba el afiche que traía Eiji (estaba pegado por toda la escuela y hubiera sido difícil no toparse con alguno durante las clases...)

- Bueno, supongo que ya todos saben lo de la obra¿ne? –dijo Kikumaru a todos desenrollando el papel y mostrándoselo a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué obra? –preguntó Kaidoh que nunca miraba las carteleras. De todas formas no necesitaban explicarle nada: la idea ya no le gustaba.

- Una obra de teatro –respondió Eiji sonriendo- Todos los clubes del colegio tiene que hacer una que dure como máximo veinte minutos, sobre un tema educativo.

Fuji era el único que sonreía, los demás miraban indiferentes (Ryoma, Taka e Inui), sorprendidos (Momo y Oishi), enojados (Kaidoh) o serios (Tezuka).

- Tezuka-buchou¿puedo dirigir la obra? –preguntó Eiji al capitán. Su rostro mostraba que si la respuesta era negativa haría un terrible berrinche- ¡La escribí justo anoche! Nyaaa--

Tezuka miraba prudentemente a Kikumaru.

- El director debe escribir personalmente el guión –continuó persuadiendo Eiji- Si quieres dirigirla tú tendrás que escribir una nueva.

- Estaba bien, Kikumaru –dijo Kunimitsu- No vamos a desperdiciar tu trabajo, ni tampoco el día de hoy –En realidad Tezuka no quería ponerse a escribir una obra de teatro.

- ¡Sugoiiiiiii! –exclamó Eiji arrugando todo el afiche por su frenesí- Oishi será mi asistente, por lo tanto ni él ni yo actuaremos –(Tezuka se arrepintió de su decisión en ese mismo momento)- Acérquense todos, les daré sus papeles, aunque aún no le he puesto nombre a los personajes.

Todos obedecieron a Kikumaru, más de uno de mala gana y preguntándose por qué no estaban entrenando.

- En la obra habrá un matrimonio que serán... –Eiji miró a sus amigos- Mm... Taka-san tú serás el esposo... Y... la esposa será Fuji¿les parece bien?

El rostro de Tezuka se había ensombrecido de una forma indescriptible: -Kikumaru¡mil vueltas alrededor de las canchas!

Eiji no lo escuchó en lo más mínimo y sólo vio como Taka (levemente sonrojado) y Fuji (siempre sonriente) asentían.

- Ahora... el hijo de ambos será interpretado por... ¡tú, ochibi! –indicó Eiji señalando a Ryoma, quien no dijo nada.

- ¿Un hijo! –rugió Tezuka- ¡Diez mil vueltas, Kikumaru!

- Los demás papeles serán al azar –continuó Kikumaru quitándose su raquetero del hombro- Puse cuatro pedazos de papel en este bolsillo. Tú primero, Kaidoh.

Kaoru se estremeció al escuchar su nombre. Intentó argumentar por qué mejor los miembros no regulares del club hacían la obra y ellos se ponían a practicar, pero Oishi le respondió que eso daría muy mala imagen al club. El chico de Segundo metió una mano en el bolsillo de muy mala gana.

- "Gato del muchacho" –leyó Kaidoh para luego gritar enfurecido- ¿Qué rayos es esto!

Momoshiro se puso a reír descontroladamente, burlándose de su compañero. Kikumaru tuvo que decirle que se detuviera porque era su turno de elegir.

- "Gato de la tienda de mascotas" ¿QUÉ...! –Momo enseguida se arrepintió de haberle hecho gracia a Kaidoh. Empezó a protestar pero Eiji lo ignoró como estaba haciendo con todos los que protestaban.

- Inui, tu turno.

Sadaharu se acomodó los anteojos, pensando frenéticamente mientras se acercaba al raquetero. "Quedan dos papeles. Obviamente uno tiene que ser el dueño del gato y el otro el dueño de la tienda de mascotas... Es simple azar, no puedo hacer nada para aumentar la probabilidad del 50 que tengo para sacar el papel del dueño del gato..."

- Inui, apresúrate –lo apuró Eiji viendo que el alto muchacho no sacaba su mano del bolsillo.

Inui podía sentir ambos papeles entre sus largos dedos. Seguirlos revolviendo no iba a aumentar sus posibilidades, pero _no podía_ equivocarse. Finalmente sacó uno y lo desdobló lentamente.

"Dueño del gato"

Inui dio un grito de victoria, apretando fuerte su puño derecho, justo como había hecho luego de ganarle aquel interminable tie-break a Yanagi (aunque en esta oportunidad la sensación era tal vez incluso más gratificante). Todos, especialmente Kaidoh, se habían quedado atónitos al ver su reacción. Inui enseguida tosió disimuladamente, volvió a acomodar sus anteojos y le dio paso a Tezuka, quien sacó el último papel que quedaba ("dueño de la tienda de mascotas").

- ¡Listo, nyaaa--! Ahora, aquí tienen –dijo Kikumaru emocionado, repartiendo hojas de papel a todo el mundo - Es el guión de la obra. Léanlo para mañana así comenzamos a ensayar. ¡Ah¡Y piensen un nombre para sus personajes!

- ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata esto, Kikumaru-senpai? –preguntó Momo mirando los papeles con contrariedad y escepticismo.

- Es una obra sobre gatos –respondió Eiji muy orgulloso- Sobre el cuidado correcto de los gatos.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Inui, quien sólo pensaba en una cosa: Kaidoh con orejitas y cola de gato; él acariciando a Kaidoh; Kaidoh ronroneando; Kaidoh acicalándose; Kaidoh lamiendo sus dedos...

- Si ya has terminado, Kikumaru, no quiero perder un minuto más de práctica –sentenció Tezuka- ¡Todos a calentar¡20 vueltas!

Los regulares salieron enseguida del locker room, menos alguien...

- ¡Inui¡Inui, estás babeando! –le gritó Momoshiro.

Inui seguía sin moverse, levemente sonrojado, hasta que una pelota de tennis le dio justo en la frente.

- Hentai senpai... –susurró Kaidoh. Él sí estaba _muy_ ruborizado.

-----------------------------------------------------

Y las palabras "practicar" y "entrenar" fueron reemplazadas por "ensayar"... Aunque no tanto reemplazadas, porque el director del colegio había asignado un tiempo especial para que cada club ensayara su obra sin desperdiciar el tiempo de actividad regular.

Tezuka estaba más serio que nunca: al igual que los demás, estaba sometido al mandato de Kikumaru como director de la obra... Oishi era sin dudas el más afortunado de todo el grupo (como era vice-capitán, ahora era también asistente de Eiji).

- ¿Ya todos pensaron un nombre para sus personajes? –preguntó Eiji.

Todos respondieron que sí, pero...

- Momo, Kaidoh... me olvidé de decirles... –dijo Eiji apenado- Ustedes dos no tenían que pensar nombres, sino sus respectivos dueños, como se hace con los animales domésticos.

- ¿NOS ESTÁS COMPARANDO CON ANIMALES DOMÉSTICOS! –gritaron Momo y Kaidoh enojados.

- ¡Ah, gomen gomen! –Eiji se disculpó, sonriendo afectadamente y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- No quise decir eso... Pero... bueno, Inui y Ryoma elegirán sus nombres. ¿Ochibi?

Todos se voltearon hacia Ryoma y lo miraron expectantes.

- Karu... Momo... –balbuceó él.

- ¿Karumomo¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? –dijo Momoshiro algo desilusionado, pero luego sonrió- ¡Ja! Si tú lo eliges está bien...

A continuación todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia Inui, que tenía a Kaidoh al lado.

- Mm... –Inui se acomodó los anteojos- Te llamarás... –Sadaharu miró de pies a cabeza a Kaidoh, haciendo que el chico de Segundo se sonrojara violentamente- Kaoru.

Kaidoh no esperaba escuchar su nombre de los labios de Inui. Sentía su rostro realmente caliente. ¡Tenía que irse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta!

- Kaidoh¿adónde vas? –preguntó Inui sorprendido cuando su compañero salió corriendo del vestuario sin previo aviso.

- ¡Inui, tu gato se escapa! –le gritó Eiji- ¡Ve a buscarlo, rápido!

Inui obedeció de inmediato y Eiji comenzó a hablarle a los demás:

- ¿Qué nombres pensaron ustedes para sus personajes?

- Takashi –respondió Taka-san.

- Fujiko –dijo Fuji.

- Ryoma –balbuceó Echizen.

- Tezuka-san –dijo Kunimitsu.

- Hoi, hoi... que poca creatividad... –Eiji los observó algo desilusionado pero no se desanimó, ni siquiera cuando llegó Inui con Kaidoh de un brazo, diciendo que su personaje se llamaría "Sadaharu".

Y así comenzaron el primer ensayo.

- Takashi y su esposa Fujiko van a una tienda de mascotas para comprarle un animalito a su hijo Ryoma, porque es su cumpleaños –comenzó Kikumaru, haciéndoles señas a sus amigos para que avanzaran.

- ¿Qué clase de mascota quieres, hijo? –dijo Fuji leyendo el libreto que tenía en las manos, como todos los demás.

- Quiero un gato –respondió Ryoma.

- ¿Estás seguro? –leyó Taka-san notablemente nervioso- Son inquietos y traviesos. ¿No quieres mejor un pez o un hamster?

- No. Quiero un gato. Uno siamés. Se llamará Karupin.

- ¡Corten! –gritó Eiji, confundiendo súbitamente la obra de teatro con una película- ¡Eso no está en el libreto, ochibi!

Ryoma miró indiferente mientras Oishi se acercaba.

- Está bien que improvises, Echizen –dijo el vice-capitán- Siempre y cuando no cambies puntos esenciales del guión. Recuerda que tu gato se llamará... –Oishi revisó los papeles que sostenía en sus manos- Karumomo.

- ¿Improvisar? –dijo Taka-san. De repente su mano derecha rozó y tomó el grip de una raqueta (que quién sabe de dónde salió U)- GREAT¡Comprémosles a nuestro hijo el mejor gato de la tienda, Fujiko! –Luego tomó a Fuji por la cintura y lo acercó hacia sí, poniendo cara de seductor- Por cierto, Fujiko-chan, te ves hermosa hoy.

Fuji, sonriente como de costumbre, también trató de improvisar: -Gracias, Takashi.

Tezuka sacaba humo de la furia. Se aproximó a Taka-san dando fuertes zancadas y le arrebató la raqueta de la mano.

- ¿Podemos continuar, Kikumaru? –dijo intentando recuperar su compostura. De algo estaba seguro: diez mil vueltas eran para Eiji; para Taka-san serían al menos unas cien mil.

El ensayo continuó.

- Y en la tienda de mascotas... –presentó Kikumaru.

- Ohayoo, soy Tezuka-san, el dueño de esta tienda –dijo seriamente el capitán, detrás de una mesa que hacía de mostrador, tratando de no demostrar que no estaba nada conforme con la obra y mucho menos con el papel que le había tocado- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Venimos a comprarle un gato a nuestro hijo Ryoma, hoy es su cumpleaños –dijo Fuji.

La luz se reflejó en los anteojos de Tezuka, impidiendo ver sus ojos: había encontrado un lugar para su improvisación.

- ¡Oh, pero que lindo niño, obviamente ha salido a usted! –exclamó maliciosamente con una sonrisa- No se preocupe, le venderé el gato más lindo que tengo. ¡Y hay descuentos especiales para las mujeres tan bellas como usted!

- Muchas gracias, Tezuka-san –sonrió Fuji.

Oishi y Eiji miraban la escena con sendas gotas de sudor en sus cabezas. Taka-san no se animó a improvisar esta vez.

- A continuación, un muchacho llega con su gato –anunció Kikumaru.

Inui se acercó con Kaidoh de pie a su lado: -Buenos días, vengo a...

- ¡Corten! –gritó Eiji por segunda vez- ¿Qué están haciendo? Inui¿crees que un gato te seguiría de buena gana a la veterinaria, caminando a tu lado?

- Bueno... meter a Kaidoh en una jaula sería algo bastante engorroso –dijo Inui, pensativo.

- ¡No, no! No disponemos de tanta utilería de todos modos... –indicó Eiji- Inui, vas a tener que llevarlo en tus brazos.

Inui acomodó sus lentes y luego miró a Kaidoh, que estaba notablemente sonrojado. No podía estar más satisfecho. Se acercó más a su kohai y lo subió en sus brazos.

- Kaidoh, tu posición es muy poco natural para un gato –señaló Kikumaru- Acomódate un poco.

Kaidoh tenía su rostro pegado al pecho de Inui y no pensaba por ningún motivo sacarlo de ahí. Si lo hacía todos verían lo ruborizado que estaba. Lo único que hizo fue apoyar las palmas de sus manos, un poco abiertas, sobre ambos hombros de su senpai.

- Buenos días –dijo Inui caminando con Kaidoh en brazos hacia donde estaba Tezuka- Vengo a traer a mi gatito Kaoru a que lo revisen –Sadaharu ni se preocupó en tener las manos ocupadas para leer el libreto: la noche pasada, luego de leer el guión, había aprendiendo sus líneas de memoria- Lo encontré hambriento y asustado hace una semana en la calle y lo llevé a casa. Quiero saber si todo está bien en él –Y ahora era el turno de Inui se improvisar-: Es un gatito muy temperamental y un poco impulsivo¡pero es tan adorable! Apenas lo vi no pude resistirme a llevármelo. En el fondo es muy bueno, aunque sisea muy a menudo.

En ese momento se oyó un "fushuuu" un poco apagado. Kaidoh tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Inui más que nunca. Sentía que su rostro le ardía y no sólo su rostro, sino más bien ahora todo su cuerpo: al decir sus últimas frases su senpai le había acariciado el cabello y la espalda.

- Vamos, continúen, continúen, nyaaa-- –los instó Kikumaru.

Seguidamente Inui tenía que colocar a Kaidoh encima de la mesa, pero su kohai había clavado sus dedos como garras en sus hombros y se negaba a alejarse de él.

- ¡FUSHUUUU! –siseaba Kaidoh que no quería separar su rostro de la remera de Sadaharu.

- ¡Ja, ja, se los dije! –sonreía afectadamente Inui tratando de que Kaidoh se sentara en la mesa- Vamos, Kaoru, sé buen chico.

Pero no había forma de que Kaidoh le hiciera caso, y mucho menos lo haría porque Inui continuaba acariciándolo. Finalmente, con la ayuda de Tezuka, Sadaharu logró su cometido. Posteriormente había un discurso de Tezuka-san, hablando sobre algunos aspectos del cuidado de los gatos.

- Kaidoh, no te puedes quedar ahí sin hacer nada –dijo Eiji, haciendo que el corazón de Kaoru se acelerara. Por fin luego de unos minutos había logrado calmarse un poco¿qué tendría que hacer ahora? Eiji continuó: - Eres un gato¡recuerda! Tienes que comportarte como un gato, así¿ves? –Kikumaru sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra los brazos, el pecho, la espalda e incluso el rostro de Oishi, mientras gritaba histéricamente "nyaaa".

- Creo que ya entendió, Eiji –dijo Oishi sonriendo con ternura.

Kaidoh miró arriba, hacia Inui. Acurrucado a un borde de la mesa como estaba, su senpai le parecía al menos dos veces más alto de lo que en realidad era. Cerró fuerte los ojos y sin pensar en nada más hizo lo que Kikumaru-senpai le había pedido.

Ahora era Inui el que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Kai... digo... Ka... oru... –murmuraba Inui.

Todos miraban la escena fijamente y con expresiones extrañadas. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sadaharu¿Data-man estaba a punto de perder la compostura? Eso se preguntaba Eiji. Luego Tezuka. Los siguieron Oishi, Fuji, Momo, Taka-san. Ryoma bostezaba indiferente.

- Kaidoh... yam... mat... –decía Inui incapaz de terminar sus palabras. Más de uno deseó verlo sin sus anteojos en ese momento, averiguar si sus ojos decían algo más que la rara expresión que tenía en la cara.

- ¿Kaidoh¡Corten! –gritó Eiji, no tan histérico como las otras veces debido a su asombro- ¡Es Kaoru, Inui!

- ¡Sumimasen! –se disculpó él, mirando de repente a Kikumaru. Pero al parecer la disculpa no era sólo para el chico pelirrojo porque inmediatamente Inui salió corriendo del looker room. Kaidoh se cayó de la mesa al intentar frotarse contra la nada U

- Etto... ¿qué le pasa? –dijo Eiji mirando la puerta abierta- En fin, ensayaremos la última escena hoy y seguiremos mañana.

Más allá de que la idea le pareció fabulosa a los miembros regulares de Seigaku, sin dudas el más entusiasmado era Momo, que ya se estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada.

- ¡Y finalmente Ryoma-kun tiene su regalo de cumpleaños! –anunció Eiji.

- ¿Ese te gusta, hijo? –sonreía Fuji mirando a Echizen.

Momoshiro estaba agachado en el piso, a los pies de Ryoma, actuando como un mimoso minino que no tenía mucho que envidiarle a Eiji (en la actuación... En lo adorable queda a criterio de cada uno)

- Tiene el pelo un poco pegajoso –dijo Ryoma acariciando el cabello de su senpai.

Momo cerró los ojos sonriendo forzadamente y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza: - Bueno, este peinado no se logra con al menos un poco de gel para...

- ¡Momo-chan¡Los gatos no hablan! –aulló Eiji- Continúen.

- Voy a llamarlo Karup... Karumomo –dijo Ryoma. Segundos después Momoshiro acercaba su rostro al del chico de Primero y le daba un pequeño lengüetazo en la comisura de los labios.

La reacción general fue una sola: se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡Estaba improvisando! –argumentó Momo. Tuvo suerte que justo en ese instante Inui volvía y Oishi le preguntaba a dónde había ido.

"_¡Shimatta!"_ pensó Inui _"Había un 97 de probabilidad de que alguien me preguntara eso. Obviamente no me equivoqué... Y, al parecer, que yo salga corriendo de algún lugar sin previo aviso es un 82 más extraño y sospecho que si lo hace Kaidoh..."_

- ¿Inui? –Oishi levantó una ceja.

- Em... fui al baño –respondió Sadaharu. Y... era la verdad, después de todo.

-----------------------------------------------------

En el ensayo siguiente, aunque Kaidoh ya lograba no ruborizarse tanto, volvió a pasar exactamente lo mismo que antes: Inui se escapó del looker room cuando Kaoru estaba acariciaba el estómago de su senpai con su cabeza.

- ¡Así nunca podremos ensayar bien, nyaaa--! –lloró Eiji.

Cuando Sadaharu regresó, unos quince minutos después, enseguida utilizó lo que llamó como "Aozu versión 2" como coartada: si alguien le preguntaba algo lo "invitaría" a tomar un cuarto de litro. Desde luego, no explicitó su plan.

- Hoi, hoi, sigamos entonces –dijo Eiji sonriendo afectadamente, tratando de que Inui guardara de una vez la jarra repleta de líquido azul.

- Pero... Inui-senpai, no huirás cuando estemos haciendo la obra delante de todo Seigaku¿ne? –dijo Momo, como de costumbre sin medir las consecuencias.

Inui estaba terriblemente preocupado por eso, pero en lugar de demostrar su intranquilidad obligó a Momoshiro a tomar un vaso entero de Aozu versión 2.

- Bueno, mejor seguimos mañana –dijo Oishi apesadumbrado: Momo estaba desmayado en el piso.

-----------------------------------------------------

_De cómo Sadaharu Inui logró resolver su pequeño problema (aunque nunca logró resolverlo del todo)_

- Inui-senpai... –Kaidoh abordó a Sadaharu ya al atardecer, al lado de una de las canchas. Las clases del día habían terminado y ambos vestían sus uniformes negros de cuello mao- Faltan pocos días para ese tonto espectáculo de las obras de teatro y sigues huyendo repentinamente. ¿No vas a decirme por qué?

- Kaidoh, eres tan inocente –dijo él sonriendo con cariño mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro.

Kaoru movió apenas la cabeza hacia un costado para ver la mano de su senpai cerca de su cuello y dijo tímidamente: - No sé que estás haciendo mal. No sé nada de obras de teatro o actuación. Tal vez estoy haciendo algo mal yo... Trato de seguir las indicaciones de Kikumaru-senpai pero... –Kaidoh miró a Inui y fue directo al grano (después de todo no era un chico de muchas palabras)-: Inui-senpai¿quieres que ensayemos nuestra parte?

- Kaoru... –susurró Inui acercándose más a su compañero para acariciarle la cabeza- Eres tan lindo y adorable que no puedo resistirme a tus encantos¿lo sabías?

- Inui-senpai¿estás improvisando? –preguntó ingenuamente Kaidoh. Sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse por enésima vez.

- Por supuesto que no –Inui abrazó a su kohai, haciendo que éste soltara su raquetero, que resbaló por su hombro y cayó al piso. Luego le preguntó con firmeza- ¿Puedo besarte?

- ¿Nani...! –Kaidoh no pudo reaccionar, atrapado entre los brazos de Inui. Su senpai ni siquiera esperó su respuesta: sencillamente se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

Sadaharu supo en ese instante que a partir de ese momento podría acariciar y besar a Kaoru cuanto quisiera. Su problema estaba resuelto. Aunque...

-----------------------------------------------------

El día de la obra había llegado y los participantes del club de ajedrez estaban por terminar su actuación. Los siguientes serían los miembros del club de tennis masculino.

- El auditorio sí que está repleto, hoi, hoi... –dijo Kikumaru espiando desde un costado del telón. Segundos después oyó a Oishi llamándolo para alistar a sus actores.

Tezuka, Inui, y Taka-san vestían como simples civiles. Ryoma también, sólo que Kikumaru le había dicho que usara pantalones cortos sí o sí, y luego le dio un oso de felpa y una paleta que el chico de Primero tomó de muy mala gana. Por su parte, Fuji sonreía como si nada, a pesar de llevar puesta una larga falda rosada, un abrigado suéter bordó y un pequeño moño en el cabello.

- ¡Fuji, te ves genial, nyaaa--! –le dijo Eiji mientras Tezuka apretaba los puños al ver que Fuji se acercaba a Taka-san y lo tomaba del brazo.

Kaidoh apareció un minuto después. Si había tratado de no sonrojarse durante los ensayos sabía bien que esta vez su esfuerzo no serviría de mucho...

Inui quedó impactado al verlo: Kaoru llevaba shorts, remera sin mangas, pantuflas con forma de patitas de gato igual que los guantes, cola de gato y dos grandes orejas que sobresalían de su bandana, todo en color gris.

- Kaidoh... demasiado... demasiado... kawaii... –decía Inui monótonamente, inmóvil y sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a su kohai.

- ¡Sugoiiiiii, Kaoru-chan! –exclamó Eiji- ¿Y en dónde está Momo-chan?

- ¡Ah¡Nosotros vamos a buscarlo! –dijo Inui reaccionando de repente. Tomó a Kaidoh de un brazo y se lo llevó con él.

Pero Momoshiro llegó de inmediato, vistiendo igual que Kaidoh (bueno, sin la bandana nn ) sólo que con los colores exactos de Karupin: su cola, orejas y patitas eran marrón oscuro, y su remera y sus shorts marrón bien claro.

Ryoma, aunque no tanto como Inui, también se quedó sorprendido al ver a su senpai. Nunca antes había visto a alguien disfrazado de su adorado Karupin.

- ¡Lucky! –dijo Momo a su lado. Las pequeñas manos de Ryoma examinaban sus orejas (de gato)- Si que soy afortunado¿ne?

- ¡Listo, ya falta poco para empezar¡Nyaaa--, estoy nervioso! –gritaba Eiji- Espero que todo salga bien... Etto... ¿dónde están Inui y Kaidoh! -Kikumaru miró a todos lados hasta que los vio llegar-.

- Ah, Momo, ya estás aquí. Habíamos ido a buscarte –mintió Sadaharu. Kaidoh estaba detrás de él, aún sonrojado.

- ¡Kaoru-chan¿Qué le has hecho a tus orejas? –Eiji se le acercó y comenzó a acomodarle el disfraz, que por alguna _misteriosa_ razón estaba todo desalineado.

Ya era su turno de actuar y detrás del telón se oyeron las voces de nueve muchachos.

"Seigaku... ¡FIGHT!"

Unos veinte minutos más tarde todo había terminado. La obra del club de tennis había sido ampliamente aplaudida, no mucho por los estudiantes masculinos y los senseis, pero hubo gritos histéricos de las colegialas y fuertes aplausos de algunos muchachos.

En realidad todo el mundo se preguntaba algo: la obra del club de tennis¿era sobre el cuidado de los gatos... o era una obra yaoi? El rumor corría por todo el colegio... y nadie pudo echarle la culpa a Eiji... Después de todo, la improvisación no había sido idea suya.

_**OWARI**_

_POR: Mitsudani / Abril 2006_

_Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi_


End file.
